


The Real Reason

by FiloX



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Armada
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiloX/pseuds/FiloX
Summary: Megatron and Optimus had been fighting for millions of years. How did it all began… not even the greatest historians on Cybertron could clearly say. Some reckon it was because of the Great Labour-bot Revolt, others think it was the corruption of the previous government, and a certain minority believed, oddly, that it was due to something much more complex… and much more sinister…





	The Real Reason

Megatron and Optimus had been fighting for millions of years. How did it all began… not even the greatest historians on Cybertron could clearly say. Some reckon it was because of the Great Labour-bot Revolt, others think it was the corruption of the previous government, and a certain minority believed, oddly, that it was due to something much more complex… and much more sinister…

Sinister? That probably wasn't the right word, but to a certain autobot, it was.

"Are you sure THAT was why? That's way too sinister to be true!" Hotshot screamed in disbelieve at their second in command officer Jetfire, who was now leaning against a wall smugly.

"I'm much older than you are." The space craft transformer rested a hand on the flustered young soldier. "Just accept that I know him more than you do, Hotshot."

Hotshot shrugged him off, "I've served under Optimus since the very beginning of the war! Who are you to tell me that you know him better?" He was clearly still upset from what the vice commander had told him before.

Jetfire didn't seem to be bothered by the young transformer's rudeness. In fact, he looked even more amused than before. "Just so you know," Jetfire leaned forward secretively, "Optimus and I went to the same Academy."

The space craft transformer walked away, leaving behind Hotshot who now had a ridiculous look of shock of realisation on his face.

As Hotshot was walking back to his bunker that day, he couldn't shake the chilling thought out of his head. What if it had been true… the words of that pompous second in command?

That night, Hotshot had the weirdest dream. He saw Optimus dressed in a white wedding gown, walking up the isle. (I don't think that would look good on a truck…) On the other end, in front of a priest, stood Megatron, dressed in a black suite and a smart tie, with a flower in his breast pocket, with a smug smile he always wore pasted across his face. The bride was walking closer… and closer… until himself (why?!) bursting through the church door. Optimus the bride stopped and turned, then ran towards him. Then they both disappeared, leaving behind an upset Megatron, with boths hands on his head, screaming "NOOOO!"

Hotshot woke up, extremely disturbed. He shouldn't have had that movie marathon with the Earth kids the other night, it's bursting his circuits with unsettling imagination. He wasn't sure why he was in that scene in his dream… but from what Jetfire had told him that morning, he wasn't too surprised that he'd have this nightmare. Shrugging, Hotshot decided to put the conversation with Jetfire, along with his nightmare into the permanent dump pile, and went to work happily while playing a carefree tune in his radio channel.

The end


End file.
